Unlovable
by InLuvWithMicky
Summary: Saya and Kisa just moved back to Korea. Saya's in the same class as the boy she's loved since forever. Will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

Unloveable

Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay so this is **REALLY** short and I know-I totally suck at summaries but, oh well. I just want to see if you guys like it or not. Please R&R. If you would, no downright hateful comments.

Saya wished she could avoid it but she knew that in a moment her sister would shake her and drag her to the front of the room.

_'Well,'_ she thought. _'I have one thing to look forward to.'_

As Saya walked to the front of the classroom she kept her head down. When the teacher asked them to introduce themselves Kisa took a breath and introduced both of them.

"I'm Kisa and this is my sister Saya. We just moved here so I hope you guys can show us around. Saya knew by the silence that the whole class was staring at her. Who wouldn't? Kisa was gorgeous. She couldn't wait to see their reaction when they saw her.

"Would you like to say something Ms. Yun?" Mr. Ootawa was asking.

_'I'd be happy to.'_ she thought with a small grin.

She could hear Kisa giggle. First, she took off her hood. She looked up and heard gasps. She was glowing with satisfaction on the inside. A minute passed as she waited for the class to settle. She smiled and said sweetly, "It would be nice if you weren't gawking at us so openly. It's very rude. Please close your mouths."

They didn't. They couldn't. She smirked. Saya was glad she hadn't taken her jacket off.

Kisa had her hand over her mouth but Saya knew she was grinning. She and Saya loved when they got these reactions. They were both gorgeous. Kisa did part-time modeling but if they were to ever ask anyone which of them they thought was more beautiful they would say Saya in a second.

The girls were both half Korean and half African American. Kisa was 5'4 with long silky amber brown hair that she usually wore in a formal updo. Saya stood at 5'6. They both had skin th color of a sandy beige. Kisa's eyes were like honey while Saya wore contacts that made her's a lovely silver. Her hair was the color of onyx. Long, wavy and flowing with a lot of volume. It ended just below her waist.

Saya took a look at each and every person in the room. Her new classmates. Her eyes stopped at a boy. A boy she'd been in love with for what seemed like forever. A boy she had only dreamed of seeing. On the outside she was calm as ever, staring, but on the inside she was doing cartwheels and somersaults. Singing love songs and jumping up and down.

_'This isn't happening. I can't believe this. He's here. What do I do? I can't turn my eyes from him. FUCK'_

Park Yoochun had been the the one under Saya's gaze and at that time it seemed he couldn't look away either.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlovable

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After another long minute of staring into Micky's eyes Saya looked away. She could feel everyone staring at her as she walked to her seat. Not exactly to her surprise she and Micky sat next to each other. This was not a fairy tale so why was it going this way?

_'Why didn't I notice this sooner? Why is this happening to me now?'_

When she sat down she took a look at Micky. He was staring at her. She was getting hot.

_'This is too much. How am I supposed to do__work__?'_

_S_he smiled at Micky and turned her attention to the front of the room. She had to try.

Saya was overjoyed when class ended. She ran out. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was in her class. That he was even in the same school as her. She ran to her next class and bumped into a pretty milky-skinned girl.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the girl said.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention."

"No, I was going way too fast. Sorry"

"It's fine." Saya wanted to see Micky now. She hit herself mentally for running out of class and not introducing herself. "I'll be leaving now."

"Oh, wait! I'm Kyung Soon Moon! What's your name?

"I'm Saya. I just moved back here."

"No wonder! I didn't think I'd seen you before."

"Yeah, well, see you around." Saya said rather impatiently. She suddenly _needed_ to see Micky, to catch just a tiny glimpse of him.

"For sure!" Kyung Soon said

Saya walked to her next classroom. She had already taken a tour so she wouldn't get lost.

_'That girl had seeemed friendly enough. No--very friendly.'_

Saya wasn't known for being the nicest person in the world. She had been hated by many girls throughout her years and she wasn't expecting anything different now that she was in university.

She was still walking when she ran into another person. The impact was greater and she landed right on her bosom. She got up and scratched the back of her head.

"Really! What the hell is wrong with everybody? Watch where the hell you're going!"

Saya looked into the eyes of the person she had run into. The boy was staring at her, mortified.

"I'm sorry priestess! Please forgive me." He bent down and bowed as low as one could bow.

"What did you just call me?" Saya asked. '_This boy must be a little loopy.'_

"Priestess! For surely you cannot be called by any other name!"

"Uh...yes, yes I can and in fact I _am_. I hope you don't just go around calling girls priestess."

The boy didn't answer. He was still bowed down.

_'This is crazy. Not even here four days and all this is happening. I guess I'll have to take this part.'_She put on her most authoritive voice.

"You may rise. What is your name?"

"My name is H-Hyun Ki, priestess."

"Hyun Ki, why do you call me priestess?"

"Because that is what you ordered me to call you in my dreams."

_'OH! This guy is a wierdo! RUN!'_


End file.
